New camper
by AnnabetheChase
Summary: when a new camper comes Elizabeth finally makes friends
1. Chapter 1

I watched the other kids straggling down the hill with their luggage laughing and running to their respective cabins to put their stuff away. The Aphrodite girls struggling to get down the hill in their high heals and tones of luggage usually pink. I took a deep breath and for the first year I didn't smell the awful smell of victoria's secrets perfume. Thank the gods I hated that smell. Now that piper is in charge the cabin looks and smells a lot less like a place where Barbie's would go to die. I hopped off my bunk and maneuvered my way through the worktables and scrolls that hung from the ceiling. If you couldn't guess I am am a daughter of Athena. And our cabin looks like a library hat decided to have a sleepover with bunks and worktables all over. I got on to the porch maneuvered through the statues and artwork and finally made it outside. When I got their chiron was waiting for me.

"Elizabeth there you are I have been looking for you!" he scolded me.

"Sorry Chiron, Annabeth was showing me this new and awesome architecture program." I apologized

"Regardless we have a new camper who is about your age."

" She's 10?" I was excited I was the youngest kid at camp right now I really wanted somebody my age to hang out with.

" Well she's eleven, but she only tuned eleven last week." Chiron explained

" Good enough for me," I answered, "where is she?"

"Over by the lake, I'll bring you there." Chiron plopped me onto his back ands we went to find her. I spend a lot of time on Chiron's back mainly cause I'm the youngest and Chiron wants to protect me. I don't mind though he used to do this to Annabeth when she first came to this camp. Soon we arrived by the lake and I saw a girl my age sitting they're trying not to cry. I decided to introduce myself

"Hey, I'm Elizabeth what's your name?" she looked at me eyes still red from crying.

"Carly."

"Hi Carly, do you want a tour around the camp?

"Sure I have nothing better to do." She replied sniffling. Chiron smiled at me

" You girls have fun. if you need anything I will be back at the big house." He headed back.

"actually we need to go there first she followed me.

"This is the Big House. This is where you will find Chiron and Mr. D when they aren't sleeping or looking over activities. Manly it's Dionysus that's sleeping he hates us but he needs to look over the camp because he is probation.

"Why is he on probation?" Carly asked.

"He was chasing an out of limits nymph and got caught. So Zeus punished him by making him work here.

"Oh." She seemed a little confused by the story not that I blame her it's a pretty bad reason to get banished from Olympus. We walked through the strawberry fields and by the lake .m I was pointing things out and she was listing. When I showed her the lava wall. She got excited.

"I love climbing!" she said

"well it's not as fun when your getting burned up while doing it. " I told her but she didn't seem phased. I showed her the arena.

"This is where we come to practice our fighting skills when we aren't doing capture the flag."

"Wait capture he flag I played that in school how does that help with fighting?" she asked.

" We play with armor and weapons. I explained she seemed excited about it.

"That seems like a lot of fun."

"Oh it is." I told her about all the fun times we had playing the game until we got the stables and I introduced her to the Pegisi.

"I love riding I used to do riding came before I came here. She told me I decided to bring her down to the cabins. I showed them to her. She looked at eh Aphrodite cabin.

"that is way too pink, it looks like a place where Barbie's go to die."

" At least it doesn't smell anymore it was way worse four years ago. Also there's good new you are probably not a child of Aphrodite." I told her thankful that she wasn't. I usually hated the daughters of Aphrodite they where way to concerned about how they looked. She nodded.

"I hate clothes and makeup."

" we that's a surefire sign that you are not a child of Aphrodite. I showed her the rest of the cabins. She seemed pretty interested in the Poseidon cabin. I was happy. It would be really cool to have another child of Poseidon at camp. I pointed out to her the new cabin for the kids who weren't claimed yet.

"This is where your going to stay until your godly parent claims you." I told her

"Hopefully that will be soon. This cabin seems kind of plain." She said lloking around the square cabin with sleeping bags on the floor. There were some other kids in the cabin sitting around.

"Guys, this is Carly." They all said hey and went back to there business

"Often your parent claims you at the campfire so this cabin is mainly used as a place to put your stuff in until the campfire. She nodded and put her stuff down in a empty spot.

"Come on I have more to show you" I told her when she started to get distracted. She followed me outside. When we went outside we heard the conch. I saw Annabeth jogging over to the cabin

"There you two are, Elizabeth we need to start getting ready for dinner and Carly; Chiron wants you to eat dinner with him. Come on, lets go I ran to our cabin and got in line just in time. we headed to the pavilion to eat dinner. After dinner Chiron announced that we where playing capture the flag.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry this isn't my best work, I had writers block

Annabeths POV

I stood next to the lake staring at teh new camper Carly. she was 11 and was already best friends with my youngest camper Elizabeth. I can understand why, it is hard for a kid to become friends with a bunch of moody powerful teenagers. I remember feeling that way when I first came to camp. Elizabeth wasn't as young as me when she came to camp. I sighed Carly wasn't good at canoeing. I wasn't supposed to be counseling canoeing anyways, I just had to stand in for Percy until her came to camp. I started to smell ocean water and I whipped around to look up the hill. An I saw him Percy. I started to run towards him and he did the same and suddenly I was rapped in him the smell of the ocean was so strong. _Seaweed brain _I thought giddily I pushed back form him and looked at those mischievous smile that used to irk me to no end and I smiled and kissed him

"Gods Annabeth I missed you" he said

'"I missed you seaweed brain, hey put me down!" I realized I was in mid air.


End file.
